Switch
by amka
Summary: Setelah Taiga sudah sendiri, dia menghela napas panjang. Perjalanannya akan segera dimulai.
1. Continue?

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

"Taiga,"

Taiga mengabaikan panggilan dari kakanya itu dan matanya masih terpaku pada layar televisi 32" yang sedang menayangkan tayangan ulang _sitcom_ 90-an favoritnya.

" _What you doin' little bro?_ "

Taiga menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya yang merangkul bahunya. Sebenarnya dia dan Tora adalah saudara kembar meskipun bukan kembar identik. Dia dan Tora hanya lahir bersamaan—meskipun Tora sudah berada di dunia selama beberapa menit sebelum Taiga menyusul yang membuat Tora adalah kakaknya dan lebih tua darinya beberapa menit. Dan meskipun mereka kembar, perwujudan fisik mereka sangat berbeda. Tora mempunyai rambut cokelat dan kulit putih—yang sangat ironis karena Tora adalah atlet sementara Taiga mempunyai kulit kecokelatan meskipun dia sering berdiam diri di rumah. Meskipun kulit kecokelatan Taiga seperti ayahnya, tapi rambut merahnya dengan warna kehitaman di bawahnya seperti rambut ibunya, juga alisnya yang unik juga seperti alis ibunya. Sejak kecil, Taiga memang bukan anak yang sehat seperti Tora. Dia sering sakit yang membuatnya lebih sering bermain di rumah dan tidak bisa bermain di luar dengan anak-anak lain seperti Tora. Hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi sering membaca—entah itu buku atau komik _superhero_ atau _manga_ dari Jepang—yang membuatnya sampai memakai kacamata karena terlalu banyak membaca. Dan dulu dia adalah anak yang gendut dan pendek serta memakai kacamata yang membuatnya sering mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari anak-anak lain. Kalau bukan karena Tora, Taiga bahkan tidak akan mempunyai teman karena semua anak menjauhinya dan hanya ingin bermain dengan Tora yang lebih kuat.

Dan masa kecilnya itu yang masih mempengaruhi sampai mereka beranjak remaja. Taiga lebih suka membaca komik-komik dan menjadi _nerd_ di sekolahnya sementara Tora adalah salah satu anak-anak populer dan menjadi atlet di sekolahnya. Orang-orang pasti akan selalu terkejut kalau mereka memberitahu kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah saudara bahkan saudara kembar karena fisik maupun sifat mereka yang sangat berbeda.

"Hey, Taiga," Tora memencet-mencet pipi Taiga dengan telunjuknya ketika Taiga masih mengabaikannya.

" _What do you want_?" tanya Taiga dan memukul tangan Tora agar menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Hey, Taiga, _how Japan sounds?_ "

"Hah?" Taiga akhirnya menghiraukan Tora dan mematikan televisinya.

"Kau mau ke Jepang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Okay listen_ ," kata Tora, memegang tangan Taiga dan mengelusnya. "Kau tahu 'kan Ayah menyuruhku untuk bersekolah di SMA di Jepang?"

"Ya…"

Meskipun Tora adalah salah satu anak populer dan seluruh sekolah tahu siapa dirinya, itu tidak membuatnya mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dalam hal akademik. Dan untuk hukuman karena selama SMP selalu mendapat peringkat lima terbawah, ayah mereka menyuruh Tora untuk sekolah di Jepang dan tinggal dengan kakek nenek mereka. Sementara karena Taiga selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang bagus maka dia tetap diperbolehkan untuk memilih SMA di Amerika.

"Aku sudah berlapang dada untuk menerimanya tapi ternyata sebulan setelah aku ada di Jepang akan ada festival olahraga di kota," kata Tora. "Jadi aku memohon padamu sebagai seorang kakak, maukah kau menggantikanku sementara?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taiga tidak mengerti.

"Akan ada festival olahraga dua bulan lagi dan saat festival itu dimulai, aku sudah akan di Jepang jadi aku tidak bisa mengikutinya."

"Jangan ikut kalau begitu." balas Taiga.

"Aku tidak bisa, jiwaku sudah terpanggil untuk mengikutinya, Taiga." kata Tora. "Dan aku sudah selalu mengikutinya sejak berumur lima tahun jadi bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengikutinya sekarang?"

"Itu masalahmu." balas Taiga dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Tora.

"Ayolah, Taiga," Tora memegang kembali kedua tangan Taiga. "Kau selalu ingin tinggal di Jepang, 'kan? Kita bisa bersekolah bersama lagi nanti."

"Tidak," tolak Taiga. "Lagipula aku sudah mendaftar di SMA di sini."

"Kau bisa membatalkannya," kata Tora. "Dan pasti kakek dan nenek akan senang bertemu lagi dengan Taiga- _chan_ ~"

" _S-shut up!_ " kata Taiga dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan?"

"Tidak!" tolak Taiga lagi.

Tora menghela napas. Dia kemudian dengan gesit mendorong Taiga sehingga Taiga menjadi telentang dan Tora langsung menindihi Taiga.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!" seru Taiga dan mencoba menyingkirkan Tora yang ada di atasnya tapi Tora malah memegang kedua tangan Taiga dengan erat dan meletakkannya di samping kepala Taiga. " _Get off me!_ "

"Dengar Taiga," kata Tora. " _Please please please_ Taiga, aku akan sangat berhutang padamu."

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya. "Tora…"

"Aku akan menemanimu pergi ke setiap festival kartun-tentakel-pedo yang biasa kau tonton itu."

"Itu namanya _anime_ ," ralat Taiga.

" _Yeah, whatever,_ " balas Tora. " _So what you say?_ "

Taiga memikirkan permintaan Tora. Memang sudah lama dia ingin tinggal di Jepang, bukan karena dia menonton _anime_ dan dia ingin menjadi seperti protagonis yang sering ditontonnya di _anime-anime_ itu, tapi dia juga ingin tahu budaya dan kebiasaan dari mana negara ayahnya berasal. Dia memang sudah beberapa kali ke Jepang untuk liburan dan mengunjungi kakek neneknya yang di sana dan pada beberapa kali itu juga dia merasa sangat takjub dengan keindahan negara Sakura itu. Dan pendidikan di Jepang juga bagus jadi Taiga tidak perlu khawatir dengan studinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang," kata Taiga.

"Kau masih punya waktu sebulan sebelum berangkat jadi kau bisa mengambil kursus dulu. Kau 'kan pintar Taiga, pasti kau akan bisa," kata Tora. "Dan aku sudah pernah mendengarmu berbicara bahasa Jepang waktu kau kumpul dengan teman-teman _otaki_ -mu."

" _Otaku_ ," ralat Taiga lagi. "Dan aku bukan _otaku_."

"Jadi…?"

"Aku tidak tahu Tora, bagaimana aku akan bicara ke ayah dan ibu?"

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu," balas Tora dan semakin menindihi Taiga dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taiga. "Kau mau 'kan?"

"Tora…"

Tora semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taiga sampai kening mereka bersentuhan dan Tora dapat melihat kedua bola mata Taiga yang berwarna merah dengan jelas di balik kacamatanya. "Ya…"

"A-aku…" Taiga semakin merasakan jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Tora semakin tipis dan dia bisa merasakan napas Tora di wajahnya.

"Taiga…"

Taiga menghela napas. Dia bisa seharian di posisi seperti ini kalau dia tidak menjawab Tora. "Baiklah…"

" _Yes, thank you_ , Taiga, _I love you_." Kata Tora dengan senang dan menciumi wajah Taiga.

" _Stop it!_ " seru Taiga mencoba menghentikan Tora untuk menciuminya. " _You're heavy, get off me!_ " serunya dan tiba-tiba mendorong Tora sehingga dia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ow…" Tora mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur lantai.

.

.

.

Jadi setelah sebulan akhirnya waktunya Taiga untuk berangkat ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan masa-masa remaja dengan bersekolah di sana. Jadi rencana mereka adalah ketika kedua orang tua mereka mengantar mereka ke bandara, Tora juga akan ikut ke bandara. Setelah orang tua mereka kembali pulang, Taiga akan masuk ke pesawat sementara Tora akan kembali ke kota dan menginap di penginapan yang sudah dipesannya secara diam-diam dengan uangnya yang didapatkannya waktu dia bekerja selama musim panas. Kemudian setelah sebulan dan festival olahraga itu sudah selesai, Tora akan menyusul Taiga dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama. Dan untungnya orang tua mereka menyetujui juga Taiga akan ikut bersekolah di luar negeri dan jauh dari mereka. Dan untuk masalah sekolah, Tora meminta Taiga untuk membuatkannya surat izin selama Tora tidak masuk. Mereka tidak tahu apakah itu akan berhasil tapi mereka akan mencobanya dulu.

"Kalian yakin sudah membawa semua yang kalian perlukan?" tanya ibu mereka ketika mereka sudah berada di bandara.

"Sudah."

"Sudah."

"Taiga, kau sudah membawa obatmu, 'kan?"

"Sudah, Ma," jawab Taiga dan menepuk tasnya yang berisi obatnya.

"Ayah sudah memberitahu kakek dan nenek kapan kalian akan sampai jadi mereka bisa menjemput kalian," beritahu ayahnya. Tora dan Taiga menggangguk.

"Mama akan sangat merindukan kalian…" kata ibunya dan memeluk kedua anaknya. "Jangan nakal selama di sana dan turuti kata kakek dan nenek."

Tora dan Taiga mengangguk di pelukan ibunya.

"Ma, sudahlah, orang-orang melihat ke sini." kata Tora akhirnya setelah ibu mereka tidak segera melepaskan pelukannya setelah lima menit.

"Oh, _sorry_." Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka matanya.

"Oke, kami akan kembali," kata ayahnya setelah memberikan kedua anaknya pelukan. "Tora, jaga adikmu."

" _Roger, Captain_." balas Tora sambil memberikan hormat.

" _Good bye, honey._ "

Tora dan Taiga melambaikan tangan mereka ketika kedua orang tua mereka akan kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

" _I have to go too,_ " kata Tora setelah dia memastikan kedua orang tuanya sudah di luar jangkauan. " _Bye little bro, be good._ " katanya dan memberikan ciuman perpisahan ke Taiga sebelum keluar juga dari bandara untuk kembali.

Setelah Taiga sudah sendiri, dia menghela napas panjang. Perjalanannya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

A/N: ini apaan XD

Dilanjutin nggak sih? XD kalau dilanjutin sih dibayangaku bakal jadi GoMxKagani gitu trus kembarannya Kagami bakal ngasih halangan rintangan gitu XD tapi nggak tahu deh, coba lihat situasi kondisi dulu XD

megane Kagamin~ (^3^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC, Typo.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam Taiga duduk di kursi pesawat bersama dengan orang-orang asing yang tak dikenalnya, akhirnya dia sampai di bandara Narita. Dia kemudian menuju gerbang kepulangan di bandara untuk menunggu kakek-neneknya yang akan menjemputnya. Dia merasa sangat besar ketika dia berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang di sini. Ketika dia di Amerika dia memang sudah dianggap tinggi tapi masih ada orang-orang yang tingginya sama dengannya atau malah lebih tinggi darinya seperti Tora atau ayahnya. Tapi di sini, orang-orangnya terlihat sangat lebih pendek darinya dan fakta itu membuatnya semakin canggung. Sialan Tora yang berhasil membujuknya untuk tinggal di tempat asing selama kurang lebih tiga tahun hidupnya selama dia sekolah SMA.

"Tai- _chan_!"

Taiga menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dengan nada gembira itu dan melihat wanita separuh baya melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat ke arahnya. Taiga yang mengenali wanita itu sebagai neneknya kemudian menghampirinya dengan tersenyum.

"Bacchan," sapa Taiga dan menunduk untuk memeluk neneknya.

"Aaaah Tai- _chan_ , kau sudah besar sekali," sapa neneknya yang dipanggilnya Bacchan—Taiga sebenarnya agak malu memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, karena dia sudah besar dan dia merasa tidak pantas lagi memanggil neneknya dengan panggilan imut seperti itu seperti waktu dia masih kecil—dan membalas pelukan Taiga dengan erat. "Di mana Tora- _chan_? Katanya dia juga ikut sekolah di sini?"

"Oh i-itu, Tora akan menyusul nanti." jawab Taiga.

"Oh baiklah, ayo kita pulang kalau begitu agar kau bisa langsung beristirahat." Taiga mengangguk dan mengikuti neneknya.

.

"Jicchan di mana?" tanya Taiga setelah mereka sampai di rumah neneknya. Rumah neneknya adalah rumah tradisional Jepang dengan banyak ruang menggunakan pintu geser dan tidur menggunakan _futon_ , sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya di Amerika yang sudah modern dan dia tidur di ranjang _queen size_ dengan _spring bed_. Tapi Taiga sudah pernah menginap di rumah neneknya dulu waktu liburan dan dia tidak masalah tidur di lantai. Itu bagus juga untuk perubahan suasana.

"Jicchan masih di kebun memetik sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan," jawab neneknya. "Kita akan merayakan kedatangan Tai- _chan_ dengan banyak makanan!"

Taiga mengangguk dengan wajah agak memerah. Dia memang mempunyai nafsu makan yang besar dan dia takut kalau akan merepotkan neneknya yang sudah tua. "Bacchan tidak usah repot-repot."

"Tidak ada yang repot kok," balas neneknya. "Tai- _chan_ sudah dititipkan di sini jadi kita akan merawat Tai- _chan_ dengan baik."

"Oh Taiga sudah datang,"

Taiga menoleh dan melihat kakeknya. Meskipun umur kakeknya sudah kepala enam atau lebih, dia masih terlihat kuat meskipun rambut cokelatnya sudah terdapat uban di sana-sini. Taiga bahkan bisa melihat otot-otot di lengannya yang berkulit kecokelatan—seperti kulitnya dan ayahnya—karena kakeknya hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan membawa wadah dengan sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan.

"Jicchan." sapa Taiga dan menghampiri kakeknya.

"Maaf Jicchan tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara," kata kakeknya dan mengelus rambut Taiga.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Taiga. "Aku akan membantu Jicchan." Taiga mencoba mengambil wadah dari kakeknya tapi kakenya melarangnya.

"Tidak usah, kau baru sampai sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Tai- _chan_ , aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu jadi kau bisa menyimpan barangmu dulu." ajak neneknya.

"Oh, oke." Taiga kemudian mengikuti neneknya untuk menuju kamarnya.

Kamarnya ini mungkin adalah ruangan paling besar di rumah ini karena Taiga akan membaginya dengan Tora dan mereka akan sekamar. Tapi selama kurang lebih satu bulan Taiga akan tinggal di sini sendirian sampai Tora akan menyusulnya.

"Tai- _chan_ bisa bersih-bersih dan menyimpan barang-barangmu dulu, nanti kalau makan malam sudah selesai Bacchan akan memanggilmu." kata neneknya dan meninggalkannya setelah Taiga mengangguk.

Taiga kemudian meletakkan tas besarnya dan duduk untuk beristirahat. Dia capek sekali setelah duduk di tempat terbatas di pesawat, rasanya dia ingin langsung tidur saja. Untung besok masih hari Minggu jadi dia masih bisa beristirahat dulu sebelum harus masuk sekolah di hari Senin.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan menata barang-barangnya, Taiga menuju ruang makan karena neneknya sudah memanggilnya untuk ikut makan malam. Makan malam berjalan menyenangkan dan masakan neneknya sangat enak, jadi Taiga bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu.

.

.

.

"P-perkenalkan, namaku Taiga Kagami dan aku berasal dari Amerika. S-senang bertemu dengan kalian." Taiga menundukkan kepalanya rendah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Padahal dia sudah berlatih semalaman untuk mengenalkan dirinya di depan tapi dia yakin dia salah menggunakan kata-kata dan teman-teman barunya pasti menertawakannya. Bagaimana lagi, dia sebenernya masih belum menguasai bahasa Jepang karena hanya les singkat selama satu bulan. Dan sialnya lagi, Tora salah melihat tanggal semester baru dimulai. Seharusnya dia sudah masuk sekolah seminggu yang lalu tapi gara-gara Tora dia jadi ketinggalan seminggu.

"Bagus sekali Kagami- _kun_ ," Taiga menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan benar saja, teman-teman sekelasnya memandangnya aneh yang membuat Taiga semakin tidak nyaman. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa bertanya pada ketua kelas. Akashi- _kun_ , tolong tunjuk tangan."

Taiga melihat seorang murid cowok berambut merah mengangkat tangannya yang dibalas Taiga dengan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana Kagami- _kun_ , kita akan memulai pelajaran."

Kagami mengangguk dan menghampiri bangku nomor dua terakhir paling pinggir dekat dengan jendela yang ditunjukkan gurunya. Dia kemudian duduk di bangkunya untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Halo, Kagami- _kun_."

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Taiga berteriak dengan keras ketika mendengar sapaan pelan di belakangnya.

"Kagami- _kun_ , ada apa?" Gurunya menatapnya dengan tidak senang. Dan seluruh teman sekelasnya memandangnya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Bagus sekali, baru satu hari tapi reputasinya sudah hancur.

"T-tidak, _Sensei_. Maafkan aku." Taiga membungkuk.

Taiga kemudian melihat di belakangnya dan melihat cowok berambut biru langit menatapnya dengan datar. Dia bersumpah tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada di sana sebelumnya, jadi bagaimana dia sampai berada di belakangnya sekarang? Taiga tiba-tiba merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apakah ini adalah salah satu sekolah angker yang pernah dibacanya di internet dulu?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Bagaimana kau sampai bisa ada di situ?" bisik Taiga pelan, tidak ingin menarik perhatian gurunya lagi.

"Aku sudah berada di sini dari tadi." jawabnya masih dengan wajah datar.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali menghadap ke depan untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Orang yang aneh.

.

Saat istirahat untuk makan siang, Taiga berjalan ke belakang sekolahnya di mana taman sekolahnya berada. Dia mencoba mengunjungi kantin tadi tapi karena mungkin kira-kira 90% populasi sekolahnya berada di sana di saat bersamaan, itu jadi membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Untung tadi neneknya sudah membawakannya bekal jadi dia tidak kelaparan sampai pulang nanti.

Taiga kemudian duduk di kursi di bawah pohon dan membuka bekalnya. Wajahnya agak memerah ketika melihat isi bekalnya yang sangat banyak meskipun dia juga bersyukur neneknya mengerti keadaan perutnya saat makan malam. Taiga kemudian mulai memakan bekalnya sambil menikmati siang yang cerah itu.

"Kagami Taiga,"

Taiga yang sebenarnya sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap langsung tersedak ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya. Taiga langsung batuk-batuk dan merasakan nasi yang belum halus dikunyah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Untung ada yang memberinya botol minum dan Taiga langsung meminum air di dalamnya banyak-banyak sampai dia merasakan tenggorokannya bersih dari makanan.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu,"

Taiga dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air mata karena terbatuk-batuk tadi melihat seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di depannya. Itu adalah ketua kelas berambut merah tadi yang disuruh gurunya untuk membantunya mengenal lingkungan sekolah.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, emm…" Oh tidak, Taiga lupa tadi namanya siapa. Sial sekali, padahal tadi gurunya sudah mengenalkannya dan Taiga merasa akan tidak sopan kalau dia menanyakan lagi siapa namanya. Taiga mengutuk dirinya yang mudah mengingat wajah tapi susah mengingat nama untuk di saat seperti ini. Dia ingin memberikan kesan yang baik pada teman-teman barunya tapi sepertinya dia akan gagal.

"Kau cepat menemukan taman ini,"

"Ya, aku pikir kantin terlalu ramai jadi aku mencari tempat yang lebih sepi," jawab Taiga.

"Kau masih hafal jalan kembali ke kelas?"

"Oh…" Taiga bahkan tidak memikirkan itu tadi dia hanya ingin segera memakan makan siangnya. Inilah akibatnya kalau perutnya kosong, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

"Aku akan menunggumu." katanya kemudian duduk di samping Taiga.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa kembali sendiri nanti," balas Taiga, tidak enak kalau harus ada yang menunggunya makan.

"Aku tidak keberatan." jawabnya dan memandang Taiga. Taiga baru sadar kalau dia mempunyai warna mata yang berbeda antar kiri dan kanan, itu menurut Taiga itu sangat keren tapi Taiga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena dia terlalu mengintimadasi. Mungkin ini salah satu tugas sebagai ketua kelas, harus terlihat mengintimidasi agar semua anak patuh padanya.

"Umm… kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Taiga, mencoba memulai percakapan untuk mengurasi canggung. Atau Taiga saja yang merasa canggung karena ketua kelas terlihat santai mengamati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman itu. "Kau boleh mengambil punyaku kalau kau mau."

Dia mengamati _bento_ Taiga yang masih tersisa setengah sebelum menjawab. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah makan siang."

Taiga hanya mengangkat pundaknya dan melanjutkan memakan bekalnya cepat-cepat agar dia bisa kembali ke kelas dan tidak berduaan dengan ketua kelasnya.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah di Jepang Tai- _chan_? Tidak berbeda dengan sekolah di Amerika, 'kan?" tanya neneknya malam itu saat makan malam dan Taiga sudah kembali dari sekolah.

"Ya, tapi aku masih merasa aneh harus memakai seragam sekolah setiap hari," jawab Taiga. "Dan aku masih belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan bahasa dan pelajaran di sini, tapi aku akan terus belajar untuk mengejar nilai-nilaiku."

"Bagus sekali, Tai- _chan_ ," puji neneknya.

"Paling tidak sampai seminggu di sini kau pasti akan segera terbiasa." lanjut kakeknya.

Taiga mengangguk.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya," kata Taiga setelah beberapa menit kemudian dia selesai dengan makan malamnya. "Aku akan mencuci piringnya."

"Tidak usah Tai- _chan_ ," neneknya langsung mencegah. "Kau sebaiknya belajar saja oke, biar Bacchan yang membereskan ini."

"Terima kasih, Bacchan, aku akan kembali ke kamar kalau begitu."

Ketika Taiga kembali ke kamarnya untuk mempelajari lagi pelajar yang diberikan padanya di sekolah tadi, dia melihat botol air berwarna merah di samping tas sekolahnya. Oh ya, ini botol minum ketua kelas tadi yang tidak sengaja terbawa olehnya. Taiga mengamati botol minum yang terdapat tulisan H2O di depannya dan kanji dari air.

"Huh?" Taiga mengamati tulisan kecil di samping botol itu yang Taiga tidak sadari sebelumnya. Terdapat tulisan "SEI" dengan goresan yang elegan di permukaan botol.

"Sei? Apakah ini nama ketua kelas tadi?" Taiga menduga. "Atau ini adalah nama perusahaan yang bikin botol ini ya?"

Taiga menyimpulkan kalau "Sei" adalah nama ketua kelas tadi karena tidak ada akhiran Corp atau Inc yang biasanya menjadi penanda nama perusahaan yang memproduksi suatu produk. _Well_ , paling tidak Taiga bisa tahu nama ketua kelas kalau dia mengembalikan botol ini besok.

.

.

.

Paginya, setelah sampai di sekolah, Taiga langsung menuju kelasnya tidak lupa dengan botol minum yang akan dikembalikannya. Dilihat dari jendela dari luar kelasnya, masih sedikit yang baru masuk kelas tapi Taiga sudah bisa melihat rambut merah familiar yang sudah berada di dalam kelas.

"Hei, Sei?"

Taiga tidak menyangkan reaksi yang didapatkannya akan se-ekstrim ini padahal dia hanya memanggil nama seseorang. Semua anak yang sudah berada di kelas itu memandangnya dengan kaget dan ada yang mengerutkan keningnya. Taiga tidak tahu dia salah apa jadi dia hanya berdiri dengan canggung dengan tatapan dari teman-teman barunya sampai ketua kelas berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Oh, ya, aku ingin mengembalikan botolmu. Aku tidak sengaja membawanya kemarin." Taiga cepat-cepat mengeluarkan botol (Sei?) dan mengembalikannya. "Umm, terima kasih."

"Ya." balasnya dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi.

Taiga yang rasanya ingin ditelah oleh perut bumi juga langsung menuju tempat duduknya sendiri dengan perasaan malu yang akan menghantuinya seharian ini.

Untungnya insiden memalukan tadi hanya berjalan sebentar dan kelihatannya teman-temannya sudah melupakannya saat bel istirahat tiba. Taiga memilih untuk memakan makan siangnya di kelas karena dia tidak ingin ketua kelas akan mencarinya lagi karena Taiga terlalu malu untuk menghadapinya. _Well_ , Taiga bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sampai teman-temannya memandangnya aneh seperti tadi padahal dia hanya memanggil ketua dan itu yang membuatnya semakin bingung.

Pelajaran berjalan dengan lancar, walaupun Taiga masih sedikit bingung tapi dia sudah semakin baik dalam menerima pelajarannya dan ketika bel tanda kelas berakhir berbunyi, Taiga langsung bergegas untuk pulang ketika gurunya sudah meninggalkan kelas. Dia rasanya ingin segera mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak bertemu manusia lain lagi hari ini.

" _Hey, you, you_ ,"

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara yang sepertinya memanggilnya ketika dia sedang menukar uwabaki dengan sepatunya di loker. Taiga menoleh dan melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang menghampirinya.

" _You from America, yes_?"

Taiga semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Uh ya, kau tidak perlu memakai bahasa Inggris, aku bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang."

" _No no no_ ," dia membalas dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. " _My name is_ Kise Ryouta, _nice to meet you_."

"Taiga," Taiga membalas mengenalkan dirinya, kemudian menambahkan. "Um… Kagami."

" _You want go home_?"

Taiga tertawa geli. Meskipun dia sudah bilang kalau dia bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang tapi Taiga tetap mengapresiasi Kise yang mencoba berbicara "bahasanya" meskipun masih ada kesalahan _grammar_.

"Ya."

" _I go with you_."

.

"Jadi Kagami _cchi_ …" mulai Kise yang sudah mau bertingkah normal ketika mereka berjalan untuk pulang bersama.

"Kagami _cchi_?" Taiga menatap Kise heran.

"Karena namamu adalah Kagami Taiga jadi kau adalah Kagami _cchi, ssu_."

Taiga mengerutkan kening bingung tapi Kise sudah bertanya lagi.

"Jadi kau sudah akrab dengan Akashi _cchi_?" Ternyata Kise juga sekelas dengannya meskipun Taiga tidak ingat pernah melihat Kise di kelas. Mungkin dia yang kurang perhatian dengan sekelilingnya.

"Akashi _cchi_?"

"Ya, ketua kelas kita. Orang yang kau panggil "Sei" tadi pagi, _ssu_."

"Oh jadi namanya adalah Akashi?" seru Taiga.

"Lho memangnya Kagami _cchi_ belum kenalan dengan Akashi _cchi_?"

Taiga memerah karena malu. "Aku sebenarnya lupa namanya siapa dan aku tidak enak kalau mau menanyakan lagi namanya padahal _Sensei_ sudah memberitahu sebelumnya,"

"Oh…" Kise menangguk-angguk. "Terus bagaimana kau bisa membawa botol minum Akashi _cchi_?"

"Itu… kemarin dia mencariku saat istirahat karena tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas untuk menunjukan lingkungan sekolah dan singkat cerita dia memberiku air dan botol minumnya terbawa olehku. Dan aku melihat ada tulisan Sei di botol minumnya jadi aku pikir itu adalah namanya."

"Tapi tadi itu lucu sekali, seumur-umur mengenal Akashi _cchi_ aku tidak pernah mendengar orang lain memanggilnya Sei. Kau harus melihat wajahnya tadi." kata Kise dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu tidak lucu," gumam Taiga. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang bereaksi seperti itu padahal aku cuma memanggil namanya."

"Kagami _cchi_ kau tumbuh di budaya yang berbeda," kata Kise setelah selesai tertawa. "Saat seseorang memanggil orang lain dengan nama aslinya bisa dibilang mereka sudah sangat dekat dan mempunyai hubungan yang sudah erat. Biasanya di sini kita memanggil dengan nama keluarga kalau hanya sebatas teman biasa."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu." balas Taiga merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya dia pernah membaca tentang _honorific_ di budaya Jepang tapi mana dia tahu kalau Sei itu nama keluarga atau nama asli, jadi ini bukan 100% salahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kagami _cchi_ , santai _aja_." kata Kise dan merangkul pundak Taiga. "Aku yakin Akashi _cchi_ juga memakluminya."

Taiga mengangguk.

"Rumah nenekku belok di sini," kata Taiga setelah mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan di mana rumah neneknya berada.

"Oh, rumahku masih lurus _sih_ tapi aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah," tawar Kise.

"Tidak usah, kau langsung pulang saja. Aku tinggal belok sebentar sudah sampai."

"Oke, sampai bertemu besok Kagami _cchi_."

Taiga mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangan Kise. Ketika Kise sudah berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, Taiga juga langsung berbelok untung pulang. Dia tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di rumah dan mengomel pada Tora karena bagaimana pun kejadian hari ini adalah salahnya.

.

.

.

A/N: hei XD

Udah lama sekali sejak cerita ini di-publish lol. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama nulis lanjutannya ini setelah chapter 1 keluar tapi aku ngerasa karakternya Kagami di sini terlalu ooc gitu jadi aku ragu untuk ngelanjutin XD

Tapi sekarang dilanjutin karena aku pengen nulis dan mau ngelanjutin yang lain belum ada ide, jadi ini sebaiknya dilanjut atau nggak sih XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

.

.

.

"Kagami _cchi_ , pagi."

"Oh pagi Kise." balas Taiga tidak bersemangat ke pria pirang energetik itu.

"Eh kenapa kau lemas sekali? Kau sakit?" tanya Kise prihatin.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Taiga dan berjalan untuk ke kelas.

"Ayolah Kagami _cchi_ , kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku." kata Kise dan mengikuti Taiga.

Taiga menghela napas. "Um… aku tidak tahu harus minta maaf bagaimana dengan Akashi."

"Minta maaf biasa saja Kagami _cchi_ , aku pikir tidak apa-apa juga kalau kau tidak meminta maaf," kata Kise menanggapi Taiga.

"Tapi kan-"

"Ah itu Akashi _cchi_ ," Kise memotong perkataan Taiga sambil menunjuk Akashi yang sedang berjalan untuk memasuki kelas juga. "Cepat ke sana, Kagami _cchi_."

"Kise-"

"Aku akan menemuimu di kelas nanti," Kise mendorong Taiga untuk menghampiri Akashi. "Semoga beruntung Kagami _cchi_ ~"

Taiga menghela napas untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dan menghampiri Akashi.

"A-Akashi,"

Akashi yang sebelumnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang murid lain dengan rambut hijau menghentikan pembicaraannya dan berganti memberikan fokusnya ke Taiga.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal… kemarin," mulai Taiga. "Aku tidak bermaksud… aku lupa um…" Taiga jadi bingung sendiri harus berbicara apa dengan Akashi tanpa menyinggungnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti," balas Akashi tanpa menunggu Taiga untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oh… o-oke."

"Aku disuruh Sensei untuk memberikanmu ini," Akashi memberikan Taiga selembar kertas. "Itu adalah daftar ekstrakulikuler yang bisa kau ikuti."

"Oh ya," Taiga mengamati kertas di tangannya dan melihat banyak kegiatan di daftar itu. Dia sebenarnya tidak begitu suka mengikuti ekstrakulikuler karena dia lebih suka langsung pulang setelah sekolah tapi waktu SMP dulu dia mengikuti ekstra seni rupa dan dia menikmatinya.

"Kalau kau masih bingung kau bisa bertanya pada Shintaro."

Anak lelaki berambut hijau yang tadi berbicara dengan Akashi menyodorkan tangannya kepada Taiga untuk bersalaman. "Midorima Shintaro."

"Taiga Kagami."

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu ruang ekstra nanti saat istirahat." kata Midorima.

"Oh oke, aku akan berpikir dulu aku akan ikut ekstra apa," balas Taiga.

Midorima mengangguk kemudian dia dan Akashi berjalan menuju kelas. Taiga mengikuti masuk ke kelas kemudian dan duduk di bangkunya masih memikirkan ekstra apa yang ingin diikutinya. Banyak sekali pilihan ekstra di sekolah ini dan Taiga juga melihat ada ekstra seni di sini. Dia tidak tahu ingin tetap mengikuti seni seperti saat dia masih SMP atau mencoba ekstra yang lain.

"Kau akan ikut ekstra apa Kagami- _kun_?"

"AAAAHHHH!" Taiga menjerti kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada suara di belakangnya ketika dia sedang fokus dengan kertas di tangannya. Taiga melihat ke belakang dan melihat anak yang duduk di belakangnya dengan rambut biru (yang Taiga masih ingat dia pernah mengenalkan dirinya padanya tapi lagi-lagi Taiga lupa namanya) yang memandangnya dengan datar. "Memang hobimu membuat orang kaget ya?"

"Aku sudah berada di sini dari tadi," jawabnya dengan tampang polos tidak bersalah padahal hampir membuat jantung Taiga copot.

Taiga mengerutkan kening dan kembali mengarahkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk kembali fokus pada kertasnya.

"Kalau kau butuh rekomendasi kau bisa ikut ekstra seni, kita bisa melukis bersama," lanjutnya.

Taiga kembali memutar badannya ke belakang. "Kau ikut ekstra seni?"

Anak itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis ke Taiga.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." balas Taiga kemudian duduk di bangkunya dengan benar karena gurunya sudah memasuki kelas.

.

"Ini adalah ruang OSIS," Taiga melihat Midorima membuka pintu ruangan dan Taiga melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat di dalamnya. "Aku dan Akashi menjadi anggota di OSIS. Ruangan ini kosong sekarang karena biasanya kita rapat setelah pulang sekolah."

Taiga mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Midorima. Dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan urusan OSIS yang harus mengurusi hal-hal mengenai sekolah dan lain-lain.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa daftar sekarang karena _open registration_ -nya sudah selesai, tapi kau masih bisa mengikuti ekstra yang lain."

"Oke." jawab Taiga, dia tidak tertarik dengan OSIS, _anyway_.

Midorima kembali berjalan dan Taiga mengikuti.

"Ini adalah _gym_ ," Taiga melihat di dalam ada beberapa anak yang bermain basket. "Aku dan Akashi ada di tim basket. Tentu saja kita tidak benar-benar selalu di _gym_ , kita punya ruangan sendiri tapi kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan basket lebih baik kita tidak ke sana karena tempatnya jauh."

"Oh, kau dan Akashi selalu bersama ya?"

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya ke Taiga. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh tidak, kau dan Akashi ikut dua ekstra yang sama dan kita sekelas juga jadi kelihatannya kalian selalu bersama."

"Kalau kau mau ikut basket dan OSIS, kau bisa bersama denganku juga kalau begitu." balas Midorima.

"Aku tidak tertarik." jawab Taiga.

Midorima mengeluarkan suara yang kedengarannya seperti dengusan kemudian melanjutkan ke ruangan yang lain dan diikuti Taiga. Beberapa ruangan ekstra yang lain, akhirnya mereka sampai pada ruangan terakhir.

"Ini yang terakhir," kata Midorima dan membuka pintunya. "Ini ruangan seni."

Ini mungkin ekstra yang kemungkinan akan Taiga ikuti tapi tadi ada klub _animanga_ yang menarik perhatiannya juga.

"Halo, Kagami- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_."

Taiga terlonjak kaget sampai menabrak Midorima yang berada di sampingnya. "Ah, maaf Midorima."

Midorima melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Taiga kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kuroko, tidak bisakah kau menyapa seperti orang normal yang lain?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan sapaanku Midorima- _kun_ ,"

Midorima hanya mendecih kemudian berpaling ke Taiga. "Aku sudah menunjukkanmu semua ruangan, kalau kau masih ada pertanyaan kau bisa bertanya padaku."

"Terima kasih, Midorima." kata Taiga.

Midorima mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan seni sementara Taiga masih ingin menetap.

"Umm… Kuroko ya?" tanya Taiga menghampiri Kuroko. "Jadi kau ada di sini?"

Ya," jawab Kuroko. "Aku sebenarnya ikut tim basket juga tapi aku lebih banyak di bangku cadangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak begitu bagus dalam bermain dan di tim basket sudah ada Generasi Keajaiban."

"Generasi keajaiban?" _nama alay macam apa ini_ , pikir Taiga.

"Ya, mereka mempunyai _skill_ yang di atas rata-rata dalam bermain basket jadi sulit menjadi reguler saat ada mereka di tim, jadi aku ikut ekstra seni juga." jelas Kuroko.

" _Well_ , aku yakin kau pasti bagus kalau bermain." kata Taiga.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kagami- _kun_."

.

Pelajarannya selanjutnya adalah olahraga jadi Taiga harus mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju olahraga. Dan karena dia bingung di mana kamar mandi cowok dia jadi agak telat menuju ke gym. Setelah sampai dia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berkumpul untuk pemanasan sebelum melakukan olahraga.

"Kagami _cchi_ ~"

Taiga akan menghampiri Kise yang melambai padanya ketika guru olahraganya memanggilnya.

"Kagami Taiga,"

"Ya, Sensei,"

"Hari ini kita akan berlari memutari gym selama lima kali," mulai guru olahraga. "Tapi aku sudah menerima surat sehatmu dari kepala sekolah jadi kau boleh tidak ikut dan duduk saja di sana."

"Sensei, aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengikuti kegiatan olahraga." kata Taiga.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin kalau harus bertanggung jawab nanti," kata guru olahraga.

Taiga menundukkan kepalanya. Dia yakin dia bisa kalau hanya berlari seperti itu tapi orang tuanya pasti yang memberikan surat peringatan itu ke sekolahnya. Kadang-kadang dia merasa orang tuanya terlalu overprotektif dan terhadapnya dia berharap bisa sebebas Tora.

"Oh baiklah, kau bisa berlari setengah kali saja."

"Tapi-" Taiga masih yakin dia bisa berlari 5 kali putar dan bukan setengahnya.

"Kau bisa berlari setengahnya atau duduk saja, hanya itu pilihanmu." kata gurunya dan meninggalkan Taiga untuk segera menyuruh mereka berlari.

Taiga yang tidak punya pilihan lain hanya bisa pasrah dan melakukan pemanasan sebentar sebelum mulai berlari.

Setelah Taiga berlari selama 2 kali putaran, dia merasakan dadanya mulai sesak tapi dia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari setengah putaran lagi sebelum duduk di bangku dan meminum airnya. Dia akhirnya merasa baikan setelah meminum air dan beristirahat.

"Hei, kenapa kau berhenti?"

Taiga mendongak dan melihat anak lelaki dengan rambut ungu panjang sebahu yang sepenuhnya menutupi pandangannya dengan tubuhnya yang besar.

"Oh, umm… Sensei-"

"Enak sekali… aku juga ingin istirahat," katanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku juga tidak ingin istirahat," kata Taiga.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Murasakibara, jangan berhenti berlari!"

"Haaa…" dia kemudian kembali berlari meskipun dengan sedikit menyeret tubuhnya.

"Dia besar sekali." gumam Taiga.

Meskipun Taiga tidak ikut pelajaran seterusnya, dia tetap harus di gym dan menunggu sampai pelajaran selesai. Untung tidak lama setelah dia beristirahat, Kuroko juga ikut beristirahat karena dia katanya sudah capek.

Pelajaran sekolahnya berjalan dengan baik, dia bahkan bisa mendiskusikan pelajaran yang belum benar-benar dimengertinya dengan Akashi dan Midorima dan Akashi berkata kalau Taiga boleh berdiskusi dengan mereka kapanpun. Sekarang waktunya jam pulang.

Taiga pulang melewati lapangan di sekolahnya. Dia ingin melihat klub-klub sekolahnya berlatih untuk mempertimbangkan ekstra yang ingin dimasukinya dan juga memberikan info pada Tora karena Taiga yakin Tora akan tertarik oleh salah satu klub olahraga (kemungkinan besar basket). Sore itu ada klub baseball, klub atletik, dan klub basket yang berlatih.

"Oh," Taiga merasakan gawainya bergetar di sakunya menandakan ada yang menelepon nomornya. Ketika akan mengambil gawainya, dia merasakan hambatan sangat keras di kepalanya sampai membuatnya terjatuh dan matanya mengeluarkan air karena sakit.

"Hei, itu bola kami," Taiga memicingkan matanya dan samar-samar melihat siluet seseorang di dalam pagar pembatas lapangan. Dia kemudian memakai kacamatanya yang terjatuh dan akhirnya melihat seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut biru gelap dan kulitnya _tan_ , bahkan lebih gelap dari _tan_ Taiga.

Taiga mengerutkan kening, berani-beraninya dia meminta kembali bolanya, tidak minta maaf lagi.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?"

Taiga kemudian berdiri dan mengambil bola basket itu dan melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah lain.

"Oi!"

"Ambil sendiri!" kata Taiga kemudian mengambil tas dan gawainya yang jatuh dan meninggalkan bola basket itu tidak tahu di mana.

Oh ya tadi siapa ya yang meneleponnya?

.

.

.

A/N: mumpung lagi libur XD


End file.
